Batman: Forbidden Love
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Batman/Artemis I had to redo it for a very mean message….


Artemis put on the last of her Make - Up and walked out where the Joker was sitting. "Perfect!" He got up and put his arm around the Amazon's shoulder. "She's going to hate me..." She whispered to her self. "Aw... If she does... You still got me!" He laughed. "Yeah that helps a lot..." She walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He followed her. "What's wrong...?" She put her face in her hands. He put her arm around her and kissed her forehead. "She won't hate... you. I will Kill her!" He laughed. "NO! I mean Please Don't..." She looked into his eyes. "You look Beautiful." He kissed her. "Breath Taking!" He kissed her again. "Incredible!" He was about to kiss her but she stopped him. "So the plan is to get Batman in my hands and make sure you get his head Correct?" He laughed. "Yes Yes Yes!" He picked her up and tossed her upper body over his shoulder. She chuckled. "To the BatMobile Robin!" He yelled and he ran out the door. They came into the living room where he sat her down on the couch. He sat next to her and put his feet up on the "Coffee Table". He grabbed a gun off the table and gave it to her. "What's this for?" She asked looking at it. "Just in case He doesn't want to cooperate." She put it in her vest. "Let's go get Batsy!" They walked outside "It's Freezing!" She hugged herself. He grabbed her coat out of the van and placed it around her shoulders. "Thanks." She could see her own breath. "Come on." Joker pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot a man in the head. Everyone started running. Artemis started laughing. Batman appeared behind them. Joker turned around. "Batsy..." Joker laughed. "Joker... and Joker Girl...?" Batman looked at the two. "Haven't I seen you before..?" Artemis looked nervous. "Uh No... Well two things. First Her name isn't "Joker Girl" It's Jester." Batman Grabbed her and hit Joker making him fly until he hit the oncoming police car. "Hey!" Batman looked at her. "Say Aaa!" She looked confused. "Wh-" He popped a ball of sleeping gas in her mouth. She instantly fell asleep.

She woke up in the Bat Cave. "What Tha..." Dick Grayson was leaning over her. "She's Awake!" Batman was still in his suit. "Alright Jester... Why are you working with him?" He asked her. She sat up and hopped off the counter. "Batsy..." She walked up to him and hugged him, Grabbing his utility belt. She flung it across and it fell into the water under beneath them. "Why di-" She kissed him. He pulled her off him. "Who are you?!" He yelled. Alfred came in with Tea. "How about we discuss that over Tea." Alfred Suggested. "Indeed." They went upstairs into the manor. "Wow..." Artemis jumped on batman's back. He grunted and held her legs. "I'm only 60 pounds." Dick walked in and stopped in his tracks. "Your giving her piggy back rides...?" Dick started laughing and Alfred Chuckled. "What no!" He dropped her. "Ow..." She got up and followed them into the dining room. They all sat down while Alfred poured them tea. "First things first, Who Are YOU?!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs. "No... My Question First." Batman rolled his eyes. "Do you ever take off your suit?" She smiled. "Thats Your QUESTION?!" He spilt his tea into Dick's lap... "HOT!" Dick got up and ran out the door. Alfred ran after him. The room was now empty except for the two of them. She got up and sat in his lap. "So Batsy... What's on your mind?" Batman licked his napkin and wiped it on her face. None of the make up came off. "What the...?" She grabbed his hands. "Wayne, Bruce Wayne." She kissed him. "How do How did... You know I'm..." He was shocked. "Of course I do." She laughed. "Did you-" He looked straight into her eyes. "Joker doesn't know..." He kissed her. "Thank You!" He looked around. "Look, Meet me on the top of the police station, Tonight, Eight O Clock Sharp." She got off him and skipped out the door.

That night, She grabbed the pistol (Just In Case), Her jacket and kissed Joker's forehead. She took the van to the Police Station and climbed to the top. Batman was standing with his foot on the envelope of the building. "Are you not cold...?" She asked walking over to him. "I'm fine... But your not going to be." Wonder Woman soon dropped down behind her Artemis turned around. "We have one Simple Question. Who Are You!" Artemis looked at Batman and then back at Wonder Woman. "Well... I'm... Leaving!" Artemis jumped off the roof and onto the next one. The two followed her. She jumped into an Ally way. While Wonder Woman was scanning the roof tops. Batman followed her into the ally way. She backed up and hit a wall. "I'll only tell you." She was sweating and Afraid. "Just please don't tell anyone else..." He walked closer. "I Won't Tell." He came even closer. "I am Artemis of Bana Mighdall. Please Don't..." He grabbed her shoulders. "I won't tell Diana. "Thank you." He kissed her. Diana passed over them. "It's cold, Come on." He grabbed her hand and called the Bat mobile. She hopped in. Batman got in and took off his mask. He looked at her. "I just see Joker when I see you." She smiled. The monitor turned on and Wonder Woman's voice came on. "Bruce, Did you find her?" She looked at him. He hit a button. "She disappeared..." He started the Bat Mobile and Diana

started talking again. "Bruce. I found a gun in this ally way." Bruce looked at

her and she checked her vest. The gun was gone. She looked up at him

and shook her head. He nodded. "I didn't see a gun on her." Bruce drove

up main street. "I'm taking you back to the manor, Selina would kill you." He

drove up the main road to the Wayne Manor. "Selina?" She asked. "Selina

Kyle, Cat woman." He replied. "In your case, Helena's Mom." He hit a

button and a part of the ground open. He drove down the ramp and went

through a water fall. "Do you like ever have your windows down and like get

wet?" He parked. "Try not to." She chuckled. The two got out of the car and

walked over to the computers. He shut them down. "Why are you doing

this?" She asked as she sat on the table. "To keep you out of Selina's claws

and to make sure you don't get your butt kicked by Diana or any other

Superhero." She looked around. "Oh... Kay..." She began to whistle. "Uh

Oh." A dog came running in and growled at Bruce. "Ay Come here boy!"

The dog turned and walked over to Artemis and jumped on the table.

The dog growled and then licked her face. "Good boy..." She patted him. He laid in her lap. "How The..." He walked past them and the dog growled. She scratched behind his fell asleep. Bruce went over and stuck a needle he had from earlier in his arm. "Steroids can kill a man." She smirked. "This isn't steroids." She got up carefully placing the dog on the floor. "I have a confession to make..." She put her head down. "I do to..." Bruce looked at the blood coming from his arm. "I've loved you since we met." They both said together. Bruce pulled off his utility belt and threw it off the side of the edge. "Artemis... After Helena died, Selina went crazy... So She will kill anyone I..." She finished the sentence. "Love..." He walked over to her and kissed her. Alfred walked in. "Master, Diana Prince is here." He looked into Artemis's eyes. She was about to cry. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bat mobile. "Stay here." She nodded. Diana walked in. "Why are all the computers off?" She turned them on. "Power... Gone out." She looked at him. "Sure... Well I only came here to check to see if you knew anything on the Joker Girl case." She smiled. "Nothing." He looked over at the bat mobile. "Alright." Diana soon left. He ran to the Bat Mobile and opened it. Artemis was asleep. He picked her up and took her up to the manor. Dick was walking down the hall way in his pajamas and had a cookie in his hand. "Hey Hey Dick." Bruce whispered loudly. "What up?" He asked. "Shut up!" Dick looked at Artemis. "Is she dead?" He looked up at Bruce. "Of course not!" Bruce continued down the hall. Alfred assisted him when he needed to open the doors. When they reached Bruce's room He put her in bed. "Alfred wake her up at 8 I have to talk to her." Alfred Nodded. "Sir, Do you have something you have been hiding from some people?" Bruce looked at him. "Excuse me?" Alfred smirked. "You're in love again Bruce. "Don't show it." Bruce looked around and whispered. "Listen Alfred I do love this woman, She's a true warrior and She can prove that!" "You'll be putting her life in danger if you truly love her." Bruce looked down.

"If Selina touches her I'll kill her!" Bruce walked down the hall. All He Could

Think About was what Selina was going to do to Artemis.

The Next morning Alfred woke up Artemis. They walked to the Bat Cave.

Bruce was sitting in a chair working on the computer. "Sleep good?" She

nodded. "You still look tired." She sat in his lap. "Sorta. So whatcha doin'?"

She looked up at the screens and saw Catwoman's face. "I'm searching for

her." Alfred walked in with Coffee and sat two cups down on the table next

to them. "Thanks, Alfred I need you to get the Bat Mobile started. I need to

get Artemis back to The Joker, He's the only one who can protect her."

Alfred ran back up stairs. "Why is he the only one...? Why can't you be it?"

She asked sadly. He looked down. "Because I can't." He kissed her head.

"I'll hurt you." He picked her up and put her on her feet. "Bruce, Please..."

She hugged him and wouldn't let go. He soon realized she was crying.

"Artemis, Calm Yourself." She looked up. "Bruce, Please Don't Leave Me."

He looked into her green eyes and walked over to the computers. He

pressed a red button and said. "Alfred, Cancel that request." She smiled. "I

Love my girl to much to let her go." She ran and jumped on him, Making

him fall to the ground. She kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered. She

got off him. He stood up and smiled. "You're Smiling! GET A CAMERA!" He

stopped smiling, He got down on one knee in front of her. "Artemis of Bana

Mighdall, Will You Marry Me?" He asked. "Bruce, I... can't..." He almost died

from that heart break. "What's wrong... Is it because I wear the suit all the

time?" He sat down on the ground, She sat next to him. "It's Diana,

Bruce." He looked at her. "What about her?" She put her head down. "My

mission is to get Diana home... and to..." She felt a tear slide down the side

of her nose. "To Kill... You" Bruce looked at her. "Kill Me?" He stood up.

"Bruce, It was my other job, That I'm quitting." She looked up at him and

had several tear drops going down her face. Joker burst threw the waterfall.

"Quitting Ay?" He looked at Batman and threw seven cards at him. He

missed all. Batman grabbed Joker's neck and held him up high. "You're not

taking her." Joker became unconscious. Batman dropped him and Artemis

hugged him. Bruce picked the Joker up and threw him in the jail cell

underneath the bat cave.


End file.
